


Trust

by Entireoranges



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, catelyn stark mentioned, cross posted on tumblr, milk of poppy, renly baratheon mentioned, type dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: After not sleeping for days Brienne takes some milk of poppy and has an interesting dream involving her past, future, and truth buried deep down.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest I have no idea what this is. My muse wanted me to write it, so I did. Just not sure if that's a good thing or not.... Also uses the prompt "Then everything will be as you will see in the light"

"Sleep wench." Jaime mutters as he assisted with the administration of the poppy milk. Brienne was unsure where or how he came to be in possession of it On any other day she'd fight, insisting she was fine, but now her body and mind were just done. She needs and welcomes this sleep. Sleep with the exception of nods here and there never passing an hour had not occurred in the last two weeks; it was killing her, soon it would kill them both. Her temper sharper then the blade of her sword, poor decisions, wrong information given. And when he demanded she take this course she accept it.

There is a darkness surrounding her, a blackness so deep it almost does not seem to be natural of this world. Brienne looks down and it's source begins at herself, where she always imagined where one's soul is stored. She gingerly lifts her hand to touch it only to open her mouth to scream, no sound is released though, she like Jaime has no hand. Quick as the terror encircled her it vanished to be replaced by a peace almost a feeling of pride. Despite what he said Brienne knew Jaime had become a stronger and better man without his; it's loss had been his rebirth, and this could be hers. A rebirth Brienne did not feel she deserved. Renly. Catelyn. The Stark girls too. Why did she deserve a rebirth when every oath she swore had been snapped in half? The space in which where the hand should be begins to throb.

"You are not responsible." A voice that felt distantly familiar speaks, it is still far too dark to look for the source.

"I am. I have failed them all. I will fail him too."

"You did the best you could. Jaime is holder of his own destiny. Not you." Brienne shakes her head, rush of emotions flooding her, mainly though anger.

"I lead him here. I told him falsehoods to gain his trust and ... "

"He came with you. He is here now, watching you." The voice seems to be closer then it had been prior. 

"I had been prepared to sacrifice his life for my own need." She feels a wetness upon her face.

"But you did not. You told him the truth. You trusted him. As he trusts you."

"Then he is a fool." Brienne says softly. The darkness lifts like a veil and the room is presented, where it was she could not say, it felt...comfortable though. She looks up straight ahead to where her assumption had placed the voice to come from; more tears begin to fall, for a different reason though.

"Mother?" 

"Yes my brave daughter."

"I am sorry...I couldn't be the daughter you wanted."

"No Brienne you are not. You are so much more. You put too much on yourself. It will destroy you. Allow him to share the burden. Trust him." 

"He doesn't deserve that. Jaime has enough upon him without mine." 

"Trust him Brienne. You have before, you will again. He will sacrifice himself over and over to ensure no harm succumbs to you. He already has." To Brienne's horror the darkness washes in once more and the vision of her mother vanishes.

"Mother! Mother!" She yells out, but she knew within her that she is gone. Her eyes fall back to where the stump had been, only to see her hand once more. Instead of reveal there is a sadness. Gods she wanted that rebirth. She still could not fathom how her mother could be right, how could Jaime fully trust her? Did she trust him? Gods she wants too, pretends she does because choices are limited; still in this war, differing sides and opposing loyalties one could never fully allow their guard down. Yet he is here. He didn't kill her or do harm when she revealed what the once Lady Catelyn had demanded. Most surprising of all to Brienne he had not even become upset; almost as if he had suspected her story of Sansa and The Hound the second it escaped from her lips?

"And yet you wonder why he still came along." Another voice, this one did not trigger a memory from the past or even present.

"I do."

"You know the answer."

"Because he trusts me?" Brienne repeats the reasoning her mother had given.

"He does yes, but it's more then that. You have known for awhile." She makes a face etched in annoyance, these type of guessing games had never been a favorite of hers.

"I do not." There is a sigh followed by a sniffle of laughter escaping from the darkness.

"It is the same reason why you told him the truth, the same reason you killed for him, it's why you dream of him..."

"Jaime Lannister does not love me." Spoken so low even she could barely hear it. 

"Yet who is the one sitting next to you watching you sleep? Making sure you are safe?" Unable to contain it no longer Brienne begins to laugh, a deep nearly dropping to one's knees laughter.

"No one could love me. Especially not him." The darkness clears away once more revealing who speaks and before her is a man; perhaps her age if not if a year or two different in either direction. He looked familiar and at the same moment of his face Brienne knew it not. He smiles, it was so much like her own; most unfortunate. His eyes though, they drew her in; deep green, so much like...

"No." Is all she could say.

"Do you still doubt his love for you?"

"This isn't real. You are not real."

"Not yet. You know within your heart I speak the truth. But he will not act. He needs you."

"I don't understand..."

"He trusts you. He is waiting for you to accept him and every sin he has burnt upon the world."

"And if I don't?"

"Well really of that I am not sure. I do suppose I will not exist. And that would the ultimate shame of all." She gives him a look before rolling her eyes. He did have the charm and fake ignorance of Jaime.

"I..."

"Just trust your heart mother. And trust him. The Seven have guided him to you. I am only a sliver of the reason why." Blackness rolls in once more and much like when her mother faded Brienne wants to call out she understands it's pointless. She waits for another visit. Another message. Only find herself and her mind fading as sleep, real sleep comes hard.

"Finally." She blinks slowly at Jaime's voice.

"What?"

"I was beginning to suspect I had given you too much." Is there concern?

"I'm awake now." She doesn't question it. Taking him as she slowly sits up. He looked as if sleep had not come to him.

"Obviously Brienne. We should get moving."

"Did you sleep any?" Jaime shrugs.

"I had something more important to do."

"Thank you.' In response he only mumbles gathering together there few belongings and throwing them into the satchel. 'for last night and everything." Brienne finishes standing up and taking a few steps towards him. He looks up and stumbles back not suspecting her to be so close. Trust him. Trust yourself. Follow your heart. It all rushes through her mind at a rapid speed. She stops herself from thinking before the courage abandons, steps forward one more time and chastely presses her lips against his. For a second there is nothing at all, fear begins to snake in. What a fool I was, he... Her thoughts vanish as he kisses her back and not as innocent as hers had been. It lasts far shorter then she hoped and when he pulls back and she sees his eyes; she sees full trust and love.

"We should get moving." She repeats his suggestion.

"Yeah. But why?" There is a nervous look to him.

"Because I knew you would not. And there is someone I'm interested in meeting in a few years time." Jaime raises an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about wench?" The word no longer held the same disgust it once did, had not for awhile.

"The milk of poppy is a powerful substances. Especially one is given too mu..."

"I did not!" Brienne laughs and places a hand on his chest.

"I am playing. I trust you then, now, and forever." She moves in for another kiss. It lasts significantly longer. A strange sensation pools in her stomach.

"We can not stay forever." Brienne groans at the reality he brought forth.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rough ending I had no idea what to do with it.


End file.
